


I Can Feel Your Heart Beat

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [7]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Classic movies), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Legends (2014), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Creative Bingo, M/M, Tumblr Creative Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gives James and Alec rings that monitor and share their heartbeats with each other. He never expected that they would use those rings to track him. Or, Q gets upset, and James and Alec go find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel Your Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response for theTumblr Creative Bingo August 15 wordlist. My words were: Whisper, echo, patient, charade, Christmas. I added in my words from the August 1 wordlist as well, pragmatic, emotion, fuzz.

When Q saw an ad for the rings he couldn't resist. They copied the wearer’s heartbeat and sent it to a paired ring, to let another feel the heartbeat. They would be useless for tracking, of course, and they wouldn't work when his agents went dark while on mission. He just liked the idea of feeling their steady heartbeats while they were gone.

James and Alec had laughed at the rings, but dutifully wore them. The rings were synced so that they could feel any of their hearts beating. Well, as long as they had wifi.  

 

~~~~

 

Q gritted his teeth. He loaded bullets into six magazines, his movements angry and abrupt. When he was done, he stood there, staring down at them, trying to get his breathing under control.

He picked up one of the magazines and slotted it into his pistol. He brought it up, aimed at the target down range, and began pulling the trigger. When that magazine was empty, he ejected it and smoothly slotted another in place. He raised the gun and began firing again.

The echo of the gunshots rang loudly in his ears. He ought to have on his hearing protection, but he’d been too furious. 

A whisper of sound caught his attention as he paused to reload. He lay his pistol on the table in front of him and turned. He kept one hand on the pistol in case he needed it — even though he was in the bowels of MI6.

His eyes widened when he realized that James and Alec were there, right next to him, both looking at him with concern.

“What do you two want?” The words came out as a snarl.

James and Alec looked at each other, surprised, then back at him. James’ voice was cautious as he asked, “Are you all right, Q?”

He bit back another snarl. Did he  _ look _ all right? He realized that his anger wasn’t an appropriate emotion for the situation, but that knowledge wasn’t remotely helpful. He took a deep breath. 

“I am wearing a Christmas jumper. Do you know  _ why _ I am wearing a Christmas jumper?”

Two pairs of eyes widened at his tone as James and Alec shook their heads.

He shouldn’t be taking his anger out on them, but he was just so furious. He inhaled, exhaled. “One of my technicians. He was trying to be helpful, I know that. He decided to bring down mugs of tea for the whole branch from the canteen. When he got to Q-branch he managed to stumble into a desk and spill the tea all over both of us — and a several thousand pound computer.”

Alec’s eyes widened in alarm. “Did you get burned, Q? The canteen keeps their hot water scalding.”

He took another deep breath before he answered. Would he really be at the range shooting at a target if he were injured? “No, I’m fine. It was hot, but my cardigan and shirt soaked up most of it, and I got them off quickly. That’s why I’m in this jumper.” He picked a round bit that was all fuzz off the sleeve, eyeing it with distaste. “Otherwise I’d be walking around shirtless. As it is, my tech is now a patient in medical with severe scalding, and the computer is drying out. Hopefully it can be salvaged.”

Ever the pragmatic, James asked, “Do you want him to ‘disappear’?”

He couldn’t help his smile at James’ casual offer to kill someone for him. “No, that won’t be necessary. Thank you though, love.”

James preened slightly, while Alec rolled his eyes. 

Q just shook his head, feeling much calmer. He was glad that they had showed up — which led to his next question. “Now, why are you two here?”

James launched into a convoluted tale that had Q raising an eyebrow in disbelief. As if these two would come into MI6 on a day they were off because they were bored. Q shook his head at the dissembling. “Enough of the charade. You both had the day off, and I know you can find better things to do to keep yourselves entertained. Why did you come looking for me?”

Alec’s eyes went soft. “Your heartbeat changed, Q. We knew you were in trouble or upset.”

Q was stunned. The rings? The ones they had dismissed as mere toys?

“Your heartbeat is always so calm and steady, Q,” James explained.

Alec nodded. “Even when we  _ know _ you’re upset, your heartbeat only changes a bit.”

They paid that much attention to the rings? To the way his heart beat? Q was aware he was gaping, and managed to close his mouth. “But why?”

James reached out to gently pull Q into his arms. He nuzzled at Q’s hair. “Because we love you.”

There was warmth at his back as Alec embraced him from behind. He relaxed into the two pairs of arms surrounding him.

Alec’s voice rumbled in his ear. “Why don’t we go home? You can check on your technician and the computer tomorrow.”

Q nodded wordlessly. Home sounded good. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
